A Rose Beneath the Mask
by Maxniss Everide
Summary: A man named Erik finds himself under the curse of a gypsy, doomed to have a deformed face unless a woman truly loves him in a year. When he discovers Christine Daae and eventually kidnaps her, will she learn to see beyond the mask into poor Erik's heart?
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this was an idea that popped in my head while I was watching _Beauty and the Beast _recently. Throughout the whole thing, I was plotting this whole scenario and I thought, 'I have _got _to write this!' so I did. I was considering posting it on here, but I wasn't sure, so I let a friend read it first. Then she told me to post it, so I did. So here it is! :)**

_Prologue: A Strange Visitor_

Thunder cracked like a whip in the night; the lightning roared. Rain poured down unmercifully onto the cold pavement in front of a tall edifice. Long shadows cast along the ground like snakes weaving their ways through the gates. The structure rose high into the sky and stood tall and proud in all its glory. To the untrained eye, it appeared to be a castle. However, it was only a large mansion.

Paris was only six or seven miles away, but the inhabitants of this mansion did not wish to live in such a crowded city. They enjoyed the peace and solitude that was brought by being the only home for a few miles. They went to the city occasionally and sometimes friends would visit them, but that was not often.

The only people who lived here were a master and his servants. This man had many servants, probably a hundred or so, to serve him and keep him company. The only people allowed in his mansion were his servants and his friends who lived in town, but even they could only come if invited.

On this particular night where the rain lashed upon the residence, a visitor waited at the shut doors. This person could hear a soft, sweet melody fill the air. It seemed so unnatural that someone should be playing such music on a night such as this. The visitor crept up to the door and let the knocker bang against the cold metal.

Inside the mansion, a servant ran towards the grand piano in the west wing informing, "There is a visitor at the door, master."

The music ceased. The master, who sat at the grand piano facing away from the servant, told him curtly, "I know. I didn't invite anyone. Perhaps if we wait long enough they will believe that no one is here and will be on their way."

The servant knew his master too well to believe that he would simply ignore any visitor at the door. He knew that this was the master's way of saying that he didn't want any servant to answer the door. It was possible that on a night such as this, he did not want any of his servants to become pitied for any strange visitors at the door and let them in. The only cold hearted person in the household was the master, so only he could turn away someone on a night like this.

"You may go now, Remy. I'm sure this will all be taken care of", the man in charge said as he brushed past the unmoving servant. Remy was momentarily paralyzed. No one liked the master to be near them and even for a moment, it could scare anyone to death. There was nothing wrong with the man, really. It was only his dark, cold heart that made all under his roof fear him immensely.

He watched with saddened eyes out the window as he saw the man open the door to the visitor.

Outside, the visitor saw the man who answered the door. He was a very tall man, about six feet tall, and had dark hair that appeared to be black. His cold, green dismal eyes glared at her even though he attempted to compose himself in a gentleman's façade.

The visitor let their cloak fall just a little to reveal their face. It looked tired and worn, but slightly insane. Her long straggly gray brown hair fell along her hunched shoulders and her eyes stared at the man in desperation, screaming for help.

"Good evening, Madame", the man greeted, though both could sense the ice in his tone. He wasn't completely taken aback by her appearance, after all, he had seen much worse.

"Good evening, Monsieur", she replied. He only stared at her until she continued, "I'm terribly sorry to be bothering you on such a night as this, but you see, I have no place to stay and keep warm. It would only be for this one night, Monsieur. Please let me keep shelter in your house for one night."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Do you have anything to give me for such a favor?"

She nodded and revealed something that was hidden in her cloak. In her hand, she held a long-stemmed rose. It didn't appear to be out of the ordinary and the master was slightly displeased, but not very surprised in the least.

"It is all I have! Please, just this one night", the poor woman cried when she noticed the man's look of unease. "I will not trouble you at all. If you wish, I could even help scrub the floors or cook"-

The man shuttered at the thought of this ugly creature cooking his food.

"No, Madame, it is not enough", he disregarded, scowling at the woman as he turned to shut the door.

"Wait," the woman commanded. The man froze momentarily, slightly interested and annoyed at this woman. She continued, "True beauty lies within. Do not judge someone by how he appears, or you may regret it someday."

He showed a small smile as he said sardonically, "Thank you, Madame, I will try to keep that in mind. Please, I cannot afford to waste my time at such a petty request. Good night, Madame." As he was about to shut the door, thunder roared more closely to his ears and a light seemed to explode on the other side of the door. The man opened the door wide once again to no longer find an old beggar woman standing before him, but a young beautiful blonde woman.

"I am disappointed in you", she told him. The man stood in awed silence.

The master of the mansion looked closely at this young woman.

"Who are you?" he asked, bewildered.

"A gypsy", she answered simply. "But does that really matter now?"

"Please, mademoiselle", he pleaded. "I did not know"-

"You were not supposed to know who was asking you to stay", she interrupted with a penetrating glare.

He ran to her and grabbed her hand, kissing it fiercely.

"Please forgive me, mademoiselle. This will not happen again."

Still looking at him through her dark blue eyes, she countered, "You will need to prove that to me."

The man looked up at her, though his eyes betrayed that he did not honestly mean a word of apology to the girl.

"I've seen what you have done to others", she paused. "Erik."

The man tried to hide his surprise. No one except some friends from Paris would know his name, but if the woman was an enchantress or gypsy, then surely she would have to know his name.

"You must find someone to love you for who you truly are by the end of the year."

Erik scoffed, "That won't be too hard for me to do. I could easily go anywhere and find a woman who would fall in love with me." He felt a cold draft hit his face as he said this, and he couldn't feel the air go into his lungs through his nostrils. His hand instinctively went to his face to find that his nose was no longer there!

"What have you done?" he gasped.

The woman gave a sly smile, "There's more than just a lost nose, Erik. When you look in the mirror, you will see. Not only will you be cursed, but so will your whole mansion. You have a year, Erik." She handed him the rose.

"This will help you keep track of how much time you have. After each month, a petal will fall. Keep it safe", she explained.

With a voice laced in agony and worry, Erik asked, "What if I don't find love by the end of this year?"

She looked at him with pity as she told him, "Then you would remain this way forever."

Then, she was gone, leaving Erik to his doomed household.

**Oh, just to let you know, Erik's deformity is really bad. Like, it's the combo of the Leroux, musical, and 2004 movie deformities. The musical and 2004 movie deformities are on both sides of his face instead of just the right side, and he looks like a corpse and still has death's head. Basically, that gypsy made him look _really really _bad! **

**I'm just going to warn you that I have to finish some other stuff before I actually post the next chapter, so be patient! But can you please do me the favor of reviewing until then?**

**Please...? **

**Thanks!**


	2. 6 Months Later

**Soooooooo... this is the update you've all been waiting for! Muahahahahahahaha! I hope it's as good as the prologue, because I really loved how I wrote the prologue, but who knows, this might be better! Yay! **

**And thanks so much to those lovely reviewers! Hope this is what you've all been wanting! :D **

**So with that, read on! **

_Chapter 1: _

_**6 Months Later**_

On the horizon, morning light threatened those celebrating in a small town on the outskirts of Paris. Violin music filled the smoky air as the villagers danced in the fading moonlight. Pleasant laughter erupted from the crowd as they danced through the night, free from their worries for once in their lives. Bonfires sparked around the small square where the activity was being held. Candles burnt in the lamplights.

Gustave Daae closed his eyes as he eased the bow to a steady stop. The music died down. As if emerging from a fantasy, the man lifted his eyes to the crowd. A round of applause was heard as the violin once again felt heavy in his arms. It seemed that whenever he played, the instrument became as light as a feather, floating away with the music itself. Now that the fantasy ended, the violin was a boulder. It became heavier still as Gustave scanned his eyes through the crowd.

_Where is she? _He wondered. His daughter was never late to his performances. Not unless she became distracted by something. She had told him earlier that day that she would be exploring Paris. Nothing was distracting there…. Unless…

_Of course_, he thought as he smiled at the crowd, once again regaining his position to play another melody. _There's only one place that she could be…_

She was at the one place that could either ruin her or reform her.

Gustave once again sunk into his world of music as the crowd began to dance and sing.

* * *

Christine gazed in awe at the Opera Garnier. It was a masterpiece, a work of art. The girl breathed in the Paris air and closed her eyes. This place felt so much like home to her. It was a shame that her father wouldn't stay here for more than a week. When she would be on her own next year, she would make sure that she would move to Paris. Perhaps she could even stay at the Opera House then. With a deep breath of the intoxicating Paris air, she strolled inside. She hardly even noticed the eyes of a young man rest upon her as his carriage strode by.

The Garnier was anything but silent, but Christine loved the noise throughout the place. It was the beauty of music that filled every room, every corridor, and possibly even the place underneath the Opera House itself.

The Grand staircase practically unfolded itself before her. The young woman took in what beauty the lobby of the Garnier held. Sculptures stood around her in majesty as cherubs and angels danced on the ceiling above her. Even the smell was intoxicating. It smelled like… heaven. Christine closed her eyes and took in where she was. It was her dream come true.

As if in a trance, she walked towards the theatre itself, towards the music that drew her in. In the magnificent theatre itself, Christine's breath was taken away. The first thing that caught her eye was the massive chandelier that appeared to float above the room in all its glory. Above it, more paintings of cherubs and angels appeared to guard the chandelier. Christine looked towards the stage and saw the ballet girls prancing around the stage. Christine smiled. She remembered how she had wanted to be a dancer when she was a little girl. However, that was short-lived when she had heard her mother's lovely singing voice. Of course, that had been before her mother's tragic death a few years later.

Then, a woman in possibly her late thirties or early forties strutted onto the stage and began to sing. Christine assumed that it could only be the Garnier's prima donna, Carlotta Gudicelli.

The woman appeared to be singing her heart out and didn't seem to care who was listening to her. Christine only stood stunned. She closed her eyes to be enveloped in the music. Christine remembered when her mother sang to her as a little girl. Whenever she heard her voice, her soul lifted and soared with the music until her mother's song ended. She yearned for the same to happen here. Yet it didn't come. Carlotta finished her song and Christine opened her eyes and looked helplessly to the stage once more. Her heart fell at that moment. She was so sure that coming to the Opera house would fulfill her spirit and make her whole once more, but after hearing Carlotta sing, nothing seemed to engulf her. Christine only felt… empty.

"What do you think you are doing in here?" demanded a voice. Christine nearly jumped out of her skin to see a woman in all black with a tall menacing cane confronting her.

"I… uh, I"-

"Don't you realize that this is a _private _practice?"

"I'm sorry I"-

The woman straightened herself up and glared at Christine with two beady dark eyes, "If you wish to see the show, then I suggest that you buy tickets for the show next week. If you wish to buy tickets, then you may see me later at the front desk."

Bewildered, Christine realized that the box keeper was speaking to her. What bothered her was why the box keeper was even here at the rehearsal. Christine looked at the woman sadly and answered, "I am sorry that I interrupted practice, Madame. However, I will not be able to buy tickets from you."

The woman began leading Christine out as she questioned her in a cold tone, "Why not?"

"My father and I… we travel around quite a bit. We would already be out of Paris before the dress rehearsal for the show would even begin. You see, he doesn't enjoy playing in one place; he would rather have different people hear his music."

The woman's eyes widened a bit and she asked, "Who is your father?"

Hesitantly, Christine answered, "Gustave Daae."

Her eyebrows rose, Christine could tell that she was impressed.

"Where are you two staying?" She now sounded really curious.

"We were planning on staying with my Mama Valerius for a few nights before we went on our way to London"-

"London? That's a long way from here," The woman sounded a little surprised.

"Oh, I don't mind so much, actually, I enjoy traveling around."

The woman cracked the slightest smile, "Perhaps both of you could come by later after rehearsals are over and look around the Garnier."

Christine's eyes lit up, "Do mean that, Madame?"

She nodded, "Of course, you won't be able to see another rehearsal, but you can at least see a bit of this place."

"Oh thank you!" Christine cried, complete joy on her face.

"It would be a pleasure to meet the world famous Gustave Daae and his daughter. Remember, if both of you come back later, ask for Madame Giry."

"Thank you so much, Madame Giry! I'll remember to tell father!"

With that, Christine was rushed out the main doors and she scurried into the streets, hoping that she could get to her father before he noticed she was gone.

* * *

"Why did you believe you had any reason to do that!"

Madame Giry sighed, "Do you think I'm doing this for you? Suppose that I wanted to meet the famous violinist? Haven't you ever considered that someone else may be interested in music besides you?"

A growl came from the shadows. Two yellow embers burned in the darkness, glaring at the woman in the box.

Madame Giry was alone in Box Five. Or so it appeared.

"Remember that you still work for me and that you do as I command. Now, if this girl returns with her father, I want you gone from here, Antoinette. In fact, why don't you and little Meg return home to the manor right now?"

Antoinette Giry spun to face the man in the shadows, her eyes like burning fires, "Remember that Meg and I have a share in this curse as well as you, _Master_."

"SILENCE!" the voice shouted, the yellow embers burning brighter than before. "You must keep your place."

"You can't kill me."

The embers dimmed a bit, "No… unfortunately. I'll remember to give you what you deserve after the curse is lifted. For now, I'll have to deal with this."

A black gloved hand swung from the darkness, slapping Antoinette across the face, causing her to fall. She didn't make a sound; they were all used to the master's beatings by now.

She lifted her eyes toward his, "Erik…"

"Don't you dare, Antoinette. You can only push me so far. Now, you're walking a thin line. You know that no one is allowed to even utter my name. However, I'm sure that blow was enough for today."

She only glared at his cold, yellow eyes.

Erik chuckled without emotion. Yet despite his warnings and threats, Antoinette would not leave. He could see the defiance burning in her eyes like flames. He knew that she was persistent about this pair that would visit the opera house.

"If you are so willing to be disappointed, then I will at least observe this young woman."

Antoinette knew better than to say anything. It would only provoke Erik to anger. He was definitely not in a pleasant mood.

She stood and the glowing amber eyes disappeared into the darkness.

**I know, not very long, but hey, it's an update. AND I'm trying to plan out the rest of this. Muahaha... I have a plan for our dear fop. Let me give you a hint: What's the name of the author of _The Phantom of the Opera_? Hehe... enough said.**

**So with that, I beg you to review!**

**Erik: Erik does too!**

**Beast: ROAAR!**

**Erik: What are you doing here? You're not even in this story!**

**Beast: Technically, since you are the 'beast' in this story, I think I have a right to be in here.**

**Belle: And I do too!**

**Erik: What? Okay, fine, you can stay - as long as Christine sits next to me and the de Chagny doesn't come.**

**Raoul and Christine: Hello!**

**Erik: Get out of here fop!**

**Raoul: No.**

**Beast: Get... OUT!**

**Raoul:*screams and runs away***

**Erik: Thank you.**

**Beast: No problem.**

**Me: Did I mention I'd love your reviews?**

**Erik: Yes.**

**Me: Didn't ask you, Erik.**

**Erik: Sorry. **


End file.
